Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling an augmented reality device.
Background
User interfaces for augmented reality on mobile device displays are not adequately intuitive. Traditional methods of interacting with augmented reality on a mobile device require users to point the device closely on the target to augment contents and touch the display of the mobile device for further control. This requires constant content switching between looking at the display and looking at real objects in real world scenes. Therefore, traditional methods of interacting with augmented reality are not adequately intuitive. As such, improved methods of interacting with augmented reality are needed to enhance efficiency as well as user experience and control.
With advanced mobile displays, such as head mounted optical devices configured to display content, the field of view is greatly expanded. Therefore, efficient processing techniques and heterogeneous user inputs for pointing to and augmenting objects of interest are valuable features for an augmented reality system.